


Apatura Iris

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Horror, Simulacra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: It's been years since the party coordinator for RFA became Mrs. Jumin Han.Everyone knows there is trouble in paradise. Is that really a surprise? For Zen it's more a burning annoyance than anything.Perspective is easier to obtain when the object of his silent affections goes missing. The question is, who's to blame? And where is Kisa?!





	1. And scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it would not leave me so... I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Simulacra is an app/game that mimics a phone app much the way that Mystic Messenger does. The catch is that Simulacra isn't a dating app, it's a horror game. 
> 
> You do not need to have played Simulacra to get the references in this fic. All shall be revealed!

And scene.

“Welcome!” 

Her voice was always so bright… and so wrong. At first it also was a comfort. Zen full well knew a stage voice when he heard it. Over the rim of his glass he would watch what could only be classed as a stunning performance of a perfect host, no flaw in any movement. It used to make him chuckle a little to himself. Now… it just made him angry. 

Setting his now once again empty glass down with force enough to nearly crack the stem, he startled Yoosung. 

“Sorry. I need a smoke.” He would have tried to make his tone lighter once. Not anymore. It was enough he was not simply staring at her the entire time, managing to pull himself away enough to wallow in his feelings. 

She did catch his glance this time though. Worry painting her features as she nearly made to come after him. The moment was gone quick enough by another guest sliding in between their would be path. 

“Mrs. Han! Fantastic soiree you've thrown together! Tell me, where is that esteemed husband of yours?” 

The drawl of a stuffy older male made Zen bristle. He should be walking out! Why were his feet not moving?! Why was he standing there halfway to the exit waiting for the canned response that always came with a fake laugh?! It… it hurt to hear. So why?! 

She laughs. As Forced and bright as it had been the second party she had thrown. “Oh my dear husband is always hard at work for his clients of course! I'm sure he will break away for me the second he can.”

He won't. He never does. 

Now Zen really needs a smoke, before he goes and says something stupid and vulnerable and tries to whisk her away from all this. She wouldn't come and he knows that. More than a few drunken nights of too late calls had made that abundantly clear. 

She was a good woman. Too good for this bullshit. 

Cold air smacks him in the face the second he steps outside, but it's a welcome sting all in all. He grabs his pack from his breast pocket and absently goes through the ritual of lighting up. He can't seem to make his mind stop replaying all those canned responses of hers. 

“Mrs. Han! Are you sure you should be drinking my dear? I'm certain there will be another Han heir soon after all!” Followed by that same false laugh and a forced bashful covering of her face. “Please sir/Madam! My husband may hear you! We have a party to run!”

“Mrs. Han, you know if you want to make your husband happy you should really be wearing (insert brand here). It's good to represent your husband's hard work after all!” And her too bright smile and far too submissive bow followed by an “Of course you're correct! I'm wearing (insert other brand) today because it's my husband's favorite. But I'm sure he will love your suggestions! I will do that at our next function!” 

It's all lies. Jumin hasn't cared since the day they signed papers for their marriage. It hasn't escaped the members of RFA that their beloved party coordinator has been molded, for lack of a better term, into well… Sarah with class. Even waiting for the plane to their honeymoon, Jumin was on the phone with business meetings. 

Still she keeps on that damn smile. The part that scares him the most… is that he is very worried she may even still be hopeful for it. 

Acrid smoke fills his lungs and streams from his nose as he gazes up at the city skyline. Should she be hopeful? If he thinks about it… people have all sorts of relationships. Maybe what she has works for her. He isn't an expert in that field for sure, so who is he to judge?! 

“A man that loves her. That's who.” It comes out as a whisper to himself but it's startlingly loud anyways. He hasn't ever said that out loud. Now… he can't take it back either. It's out there in the open. 

The door opens and Zen prepares to drop his cig and rejoin the crowd, but slim fingers with a garish gold band pluck it from him first. Blinking, stunned, he watches the prim and proper Mrs. Han take a deep drag with a wink and hold it before breathing out extremely slowly. 

“You seemed nearly done… would have been a waste of a good, bad, breath!” 

And she chuckles. Even that is hollow. She crushes the butt into the pavement and sighs. Seeming to relax just a bit. 

“You… smoke?! Does Jumin know?” 

He blurted it out and he wishes to every deity out there he hadn't. Her eyes glaze over and she shrugs in response. 

The silence is heavy between them and he can still hear the dull chatter in the building of a party in full swing. He should comment on it. But… isn't that all she talks about? The party and Jumin? Only now that he realizes that, he doesn't even know what to talk about. 

She doesn't seem to either, because with a small smile she bows to him and re-enters the building. Just like that his heart starts beating normally again. 

God, she's beautiful! He fights to remember every detail of watching her take that drag of his cig. It's so unlike the image that she usually wears, as if she did it just for him. 

That is precisely when he gets it. She did do it just for him. Or at the very least for no one else. Zen groans and smacks his head with his palm. Stupid! Stupid, asshole! That's exactly what he is! She showed him a new side of her, a hidden side, and he couldn't even joke with her at least?! 

He was about ready to storm back inside, grab her by the shoulders and just shout at her that he was an idiot and she was amazing when the door slammed open, nearly smacking him in the forehead.

“Zen! Have you seen our angel?!” 

Seven stood panting in the door, a worried Jaehee just behind him. Zen blinked and craned his neck to glance at the still milling guests. 

“She… she just came back inside? Like a minute ago. Why? What's wrong?”

Jaehee's face fell just a bit more. Her voice came out quietly and… resigned? “I called her to ask where she was after she said she was going to find you… she picked up right away.”

Zen didn't understand at all, “Okay… then why are you worried?” 

Seven pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial, holding it up for Zen to hear.

*Riiiing. Riiiing. Click.* “Hello this is Mrs. Han…….”

Zen's shot a glance at Seven. “Uh… hey where are you? Seven and Jaehee seem to be worri-” 

“Excuse me, I'm very sorry but I am in fact very busy with my husband at the moment. Please call back later?...... Wonderful, thank you! Have a wonderful day!” *click*

Zen stared blankly at the phone. With Jumin?! Call back?! What the???

Seven sighed. “It's a voicemail Zen. She set this up before the party. Her phone pings to this location but she isn't here… she's gone.”


	2. Swipe to unlock..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't this a break of privacy? Everyone is blowing everything out of proportion now. It just doesn't make sense! Then again... Why would she leave her phone?

Swipe pattern to unlock.

“What. Do you mean. She's gone?! Ha. Hahaha! Ah-hahahahaaaa! Ooh. Oh man! Oh that's a good one Seven. You know? You almost had me going there! And Jaehee I can't believe he got you in on this! Wow… April fool's early. Why… why aren't you laughing?”

Zen couldn't breathe right. That laughter burst out of his chest but it was more on the side of hysteria. She was right here! She wasn't gone. She wouldn't…

The image of that smoke. The way her eyes held no spark. She… wouldn't. She wouldn't! This was a joke! 

But then why did Jaehee look so sad? He turned to Seven, trying to read his face. Behind those glasses all he saw was fear. 

“Where is it?” Zen gritted out. This. Was. A. Joke. A really really monumentally bad joke. It couldn't be anything else though. It just wouldn't make sense! 

“W-where is what? Zen… you look like you're going to kill someone.” Seven was stuttering, and that wasn't a good sign. 

Jaehee took a breath and stepped forwards, between the two men. 

“Listen, Mrs. Han can't have gone far. I believe Zen was asking where her phone is pinging within this building Luciel? She… she is not Rika. This is just a mistake and we are all on edge.”

Zen dropped his gaze. She wasn't Rika, Jaehee was right. She was her own person and they should know better than to assume something like that about her. Seven was already texting away and Zen pulled another cig from his pack despite Jaehee's incredulous stare. Fuck it. For a moment there he had to picture a world in which their angel was gone… he had an excuse to smoke. 

“Bingo! She's in the bathroom… again?”

Zen coughed on a lungful of smoke, “Again?! The fuck do you mean 'again’?! Are you watching her?!”

Seven's hands went up defensively and his smiled just a touch too cheesy, classic nervous cover for him. “Nooooo no no! Not! No! She is an angel of virtue and I am an angel of Justice! I would never! It's... It's just… well it pinged there a lot tonight is all. It's the only place she stopped moving… apparently?” 

At that Jaehee cleared her throat. “I.. will go see her then. Thank you. I could have sworn I checked when I brought her the… nevermind. Woman business. I'll bring her to you both.”

With that Jaehee left the men to their awkward brooding. Zen chain smoking through at least another few as his mulled over the fact his heart wouldn't stop racing and his vision got blurry. He knew full well why… it was because-

“You love her too huh?” 

Seven stepped closer, hands in his pockets as he stared up at the sky. It was probably just unspoken but known by now. It didn't surprise him that Seven felt something for her too… even if it did make him want to put his cig out on the taller kid's arm.

“We all do. She's important to the RFA.”  
Zen was good at canned responses too after all, but even the crushing of a half smoked cig didn't drown out his nervous energy. 

“Yeah. I get it. After all, Mr. Han wouldn't like hearing us be too friendly about his wife…”

Before Zen could think he retorted, “If he noticed…”

“Yeah…. That too.”

Silence for a bit and then the sudden exchanged glance of worry. Jaehee should have been back by now. The usual reasons for delay aside, a cloud of unease settled on the two.

Something was wrong. 

The fire alarm cut through the night time quiet along with a dull roar of voices. The doors swung open a flood of guests rushed to the street side. 

“What's going on?!”  
“A fire! How did this-”  
“Someone must have answers!”

“Where's Kisa?”

That last one from Yoosung, coming to join Seven and Zen on the outskirts of the crowd. 

Jaehee was last out, hand clutching her board and face pale as she addressed the crowd. 

“Everyone! Please! There… has been a slight hiccup in the buildings security system. Police are on their way to answer the standard alarm but there is no need to panic. The party is sadly postponed until further notice. Thank you..”

Zen was already striding up to her, full for fury and worry alike and Seven was right on his heels. 

“Where is she?!” Two voices in unison only met by Jaehee's sudden sob and outstretched hand holding a phone. 

Yoosung crept behind them all. Disbelief in his eyes as they flitted from the phone to the sobbing woman to the building still blaring an alarm. 

“Where… is Kisa?”

Seven grabbed the phone, flicking the pattern of a heart over the screen. The background that greeted them was her smiling face with Jumin facing slightly away and on the phone at a beach. They had seen it hundreds of times before, it was her profile picture too. As Seven started to click her texts a noise like nails on a chalkboard and white static all at once screamed and the picture colored itself red and pixelated. Worse… her face looked dead and rotting. Then it was normal again. 

“What. The shit?! WwhaaAatt was that?!” Seven screamed. 

Jaehee turned to run and vomit at the side of the building. Yoosung just stood there and cried. 

Zen… ran into the building headless of an danger. 

This wasn't right. WHERE THE FUCK WAS JUMIN?! 

Jumin's face hadn't changed in that picture.


	3. Caller "Unknown"....

####  _Caller Unknown_.

 

Halls empty, plates and glasses scattered, and the blaring alarm all seemed to just sharpen his focus. Crimson eyes scanned frantically as he ran. Where was she?! What the fuck was that?! 

 

The first thought in his brain was a hack. It had happened before, there wasn't  another explanation! 

 

The second was the dull hum that played on repeat over and over again. 

 

Don't go. Don't go. Don't go! Don't! Go! Don't Go! 

 

Zen slammed open the door to the woman's bathroom. The alarm was skull piercingly loud in here, but that wasn't what made him flinch and recoil. The thing that made him step back and hold his hand to his mouth to keep the bile in his throat down was the drawings on the mirror. 

 

Red. It was all red. Symbols and hand prints, and words that seemed written to look like cuts in the glass,

 

**_“No one else. I won't take anyone else_ ** .” 

 

He fell back as his knees buckled from under him. His limbs still shook with cold fear. This must be a nightmare! Just a dream… this couldn't be real! 

 

His panic didn't calm when the alarm stopped. His eyes didn't move from the horror show that was those words when police came flooding through the area. Only vaguely was he aware that he was being moved bodily. Even then all he could see was those red words… and the distinct lack of Kisa. 

 

Cold air and the milling of people didn't jar him. The blanket on his shoulders and the water pressed into his hands didn't bring him back into focus. Oh no, the thing that finally did it was a smooth nearly monotone voice he heard through the din of the crowd. 

 

Jumin was here. Zen's eyes snapped up to find his figure, but instead met the figure of Sayoung holding a phone out between himself and a crying Jaehee. 

 

His whole body protested to his movements as he got up off the bench someone had guided him to and walked over. His stomach was still in knots, and frankly he couldn't hear a word that was being said. Not until one word from Jumin filtered through his fear addled mind. 

 

“Irresponsible…” 

 

Seven didn't get a chance to say whatever he was going to in retort because all the rage Zen had been holding back sprung out. 

 

“Where the fuck are you?! Your wife is missing, you piece of shit! She's fucking gone, and you're probably the one to blame for that! All this fucking time, we've all just been… been sitting here with our thumbs up our ass watching you treat her like a god-damned show dog and you're still doing it! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't even deserve her!” 

 

Silence. Zen panted, the rage ebbing just slightly and the reality of his words settled heavy on him. Had he really just… unloaded on Jumin Han? He glanced at Seven who nearly crinkled his eyes in return. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking it. 

 

There was a crackle and the attention switched back to the phone and the speaker on the other side. 

 

“So Zen is here too. Good. I'm sending all of my security team there. Seven, there is a tracking device on her ankle, you can track it with an app on her-” 

 

“A wwWhAat?! You… you did what?! Why is there a-” 

Once again Seven didn't get the chance to finish. There was a distinct dial tone, then that same screeching sound from before, then the screen went black. For a split second no one moved. 

 

Then it rang, but the normal ringer was distorted and off key, the volume far too loud, and the caller “Unknown” flashed across the screen in broken white static. 

 

Seven narrowed his eyes and swiped, not speaking a sound and holding up a hand to silence everyone else. 

 

“D*static* *static* me! I don't want *static* it's got *static* *screams* *static* Don't! I *static* Anyone else! *Static* *Screams* *alarm* *click*.”

 

The home screen showed her too happy face. Nothing looked out of place. No notifications, no distortion. Perfectly ordinary. 

 

No one said a word. Everyone knew. That was Kisa and that alarm was the fire alarm. 

 

“..... It's not a hack.” Seven's voice had never sounded so… angry. The phone shook in his hands and Zen gently took it from him. The redhead's gaze was fixed in place as he gritted out, “That's not a hack. I don't know what… that was. It's… it's not a hack.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's trash, I'm sorry, welcome to the jungle! Like and comment appreciated!!!


End file.
